Forgotten
by Rai-Child
Summary: Just because something’s Konoha’s best kept secret, it doesn’t make it any less real. Haruno Sakura knows the feeling all too well. SakuIno, mentioned NaruSasu. Oneshot.


Forgotten

Oneshot

By: Rai-Child

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Summary: Just because something's Konoha's best kept secret, it doesn't make it any less real. Haruno Sakura knows the feeling all too well. SakuIno, mentioned NaruSasu. Oneshot.

Author's Note: _Just a very short little ficlet. X3 I enjoy writing from this perspective, though I don't get to do it very often... Hope you like. :)_

-----

You know what's coming, the moment there is a sharp rap at the door and muffled voices clearly audible from outside.

With a slight hiss you're out of bed, feet cold against the bare floorboards.

The life of a Konoha shinobi can often be dangerous, but it doesn't mean that when all is said and done, every little expense is catered for. Still, the flat the two of you share is comfortable enough- from the battered old sofa to the horribly, horribly _orange _rug Naruto gave you last Christmas. He seemed to think it was funny at the time, and enjoyed the look of bemusement on your face before pulling out your _real _present, which is more often than not found strung around your neck nowadays.

_"Same colour as your eyes, Sakura-chan." _Still, you're not stupid enough to wear the necklace to bed, so in its little box on the windowsill it now recedes, a beyond-sentimental reminder that, despite not having _love _as such, there are still people out there who care about you more than life itself.

Still, life was something that seemed most undervalued in a village full of ninja, despite the fact that it seemed to move _far_ too quickly for anyone's liking.

It seemed that, in such a short space of time, everyone had effectively grown up. Naruto got Hokage, Sasuke got Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka finally admitted the fact they had been very much together for the past three years. Perhaps Kakashi-sensei _screaming _his adoration from the top of the Hokage tower was just a _little _much, but it had worked nevertheless. It was always amazing how alcohol could give a person so much blind confidence.

Still, you're one of the forgotten. No one really cared when the last in a string of doomed relationships fell flat on its face, and as far as anyone else knows, you're still very much alone. In the short space of time you have, you quickly go over the usual scenario in your head. It's always the same- people assume one thing when the truth is really so far from it, sometimes you have trouble sleeping at night.

You can feel the heat of clearly unstable Chakra before you're even touching the doorhandle, and it _hurts _just to be there at that very moment in time. It conjures up a painful mental image- those fields you played in as a child going up in flames before your eyes, the smell of burning making your eyes water. It's a strange concoction, a mixture of physical discomfort and sheer _guilt_, but you don't let it faze you. You know that it's purely Ino and therefore it is perfect; you have to recognise and appreciate every single little strength and weakness and-

And today the one to accompany her is familiar, rather than some stranger who found the girl lying unconscious in the road. It only takes a second for you to deduct the difference, the almost soothing aura that's a stark contrast to the irregular peaks and falls of a broken soul.

_Three seconds... _You've lingered too long. You shake your head and flick the latch, opening the door. You look because you have to, as afraid as you are of what's about to be put into your care.

Tenten supports a mess of blonde hair and green-tinged skin across her shoulder, one hand on Ino's wrist and the other on her waist, to prevent her from simply crumpling to the floor. Your eyes widen in the shock that gets you every time, despite the fact that you knew all too well what was coming.

The brunette is explaining, and despite your gratitude you find her words fall on deaf ears as you move forward, focussing your Chakra into your feet for stability and managing to lift the mess that is Yamanaka Ino clean off the floor.

"-thought I'd better bring her back, you know? She really wasn't looking good at all."

"Thanks, Tenten. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it." Brown eyes are narrowed in concern, the girl's mouth set into a straight line. "I was gonna take her to Chouji and Shikamaru, after all they are still close, but she just wanted to go home."

"She told you that...?"

"Yeah. She's okay- just overdone it again, I think. I wasn't even there at the time; just found her out wandering the streets." You nod in understanding, and offer your thanks again as Tenten excuses herself, as after all, it is very late. The latch on the door clicking into place signifies the beginning of the monthly-ritual; and you dutifully busy yourself with trying to coax some water into the blonde.

It's an odd situation; how you both settled for what was effectively second-best, but managed to get everything regarding each other so _right _in the end. Though you would never admit it out loud, there is a part of you that still considers your love for Uchiha Sasuke to be the very thing that almost ultimately destroyed you. There's a similar story to be said for Ino, though in her eyes, Sasuke was a fool. She's said it on countless occasions, told you that you are beautiful, special, that you are someone who deserves so much more. You've returned every single comment three times over- because despite everything that happens on nights like these, you'll always, _always _overlook the negative.

You see this as your only true failure.

There's always the thought that, when Ino still doesn't see the worth in herself, when she keeps up her self-destructive behaviour, it's all down to you for not being able to make her see herself for what she really is.

Maybe one day the whole world will know that your best friend isn't _just_ your best friend anymore, but until then, you know that you always want to be there, ready and waiting to pick up the pieces.

-----

_Owari. X3_

_Ally_


End file.
